Mafia Arc Part 2
(in the forest on Mob Island) Storm: Ishmael! Terra! Come out, come out! Victor: They're probably being held captive, old fool. It's not like they'll come if you call. Storm: I'm trying to alert the other tribesmen to our presence. Then we can battle them and find out where Ishmael and Terra are. Victor: Hmmm. I guess that's a decent plan. HEY STUPID NATIVES! COME AND FIGHT US! Storm: Now that's just offensive. Victor: What? I thought you were trying to get their attention. Storm: But now you've really ticked them off. Victor: How do you Know that? (an arrow flies through the air and embeds in Storm's back) Holy crap! Captain! Storm: I can use haki remember? (He shows Victor that the arrow left now mark) I used my Shirudo powers along with my Observation Haki to shield myself before the tribesman hit me. Victor (looking around): Where is he? Storm (points in to a tree): Up there. (Victor transforms into Hybrid form and uses his claws to climb the tree .Three seconds later he brings a screaming tribesman to the ground) Tribesman: Ouch ouch ouch! Those claws hurt! Let go of me! Victor: No thanks. I'm interested in the whereabouts of our two crewmembers. Tribesman: No outsiders are allowed! Victor: I don't think you understood me. WHERE ARE OUR CREWMEMBERS? (he holds his sword to the tribesman's throat) Tribesman: Okay okay okay I'll take you to them. Storm: Good. And no funny business. (Victor and Storm follow the tribesman through the forest.) Tribesman: It's not like I had a choice, capturing your friends. Storm: What do you mean? Tribesman: The other people who live on this island use their guns to intimidate us. Storm: That's not nice! Tribesman: I know! In exchange for not wiping us out they tell us to prevent outsiders from coming to the island. They're afraid it will mess up their "utopian community" Victor: Sounds deep, but how come you guys haven't revolted against them? Tribesman: We tried to many years ago and we were utterly defeated. Storm: Yeah I mean if the Mafia had guns, you guys didn't stand a chance. Victor: So what do you do with outsiders? Tribesman: We get rid of them. Storm: So where are our crewmembers? Tribesman: At the campsite. I promise you they will not be harmed. Victor: I thought you just said you were going to get rid of them Tribesman: Well we don't kill them, if that's what you're thinking. We allow them to become part of our society but prevent them form leaving. Victor: And if we don't like your society? Tribesman: We prevent you from leaving. Storm: So where are you taking us? Tribesman: We'll be at our village in a few minutes. Victor: And you're not going to perform some sort of ritual where you cook us alive and eat our flesh? Tribesman: We're not as uncivilized as you think. We just don't like outsiders because that means we have to integrate them into our tribe. Victor: You're really serious about this whole "integrating us into society" thing. Tribesman: Yup. It's safe to assume that you'll spend the rest of your lives on this island. Victor: I beg to differ. Tribesman: Well we're at the village so let's see if you change your mind. (they arrive in a small clearing where there are a few wooden huts. Several tribesman stand around a large cooking fire where Ishmael is helping them. Terra is also nearby, chopping logs.) Storm: I see you've put my crewmembers to work. Tribesman: Yes. They were most grateful that we spared their lives and were happy to do menial tasks while waiting for you two. Ishmael: Captain! Victor! Good to see you. Tribesman B: Rufus, I see you have brought the others. Rufus: Yes, they are here to join us. Victor: And how exactly are you going to keep us from leaving. We're strong fighters, you know. (before Rufus can answer there is a gunshot. The tribespeople look frightened and some run and hide inside their houses.) Storm: What was that? Rufus: This is bad....this is bad.... (out of the trees comes a man dressed in a black suit with a black eye patch. He has pitch black hair tied back into a ponytail and a pistol in his hand) Man in Black: What's going on here? TO BE CONTINUED Category:Stories